Problem: Smiley School District has $65$ school buses. Brighter School District has $34$ school buses. How many school buses do both school districts have in all?
Answer: To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of school busses, we start with the number of ${\text{Smiley School District}}$ busses, and add the number of ${\text{Brighter School District}}$ busses. $?$ $65$ $34$ Total busses Smiley School Distrct Brighter School Distrct ${65} + {34} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find the total number of school busses. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${65} + {34} = {99}$ Smiley and Brighter school district have ${99}$ school buses in all.